Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention pertains to methods of burning emulsion fuel oil. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a burning method of water-in-fuel oil emulsion, which is advantageous in terms of excellent combustion efficiency and fuel saving effect, by selectively burning only a portion having excellent emulsification state and high heat efficiency among emulsion fuel oil comprising a fuel oil additive composition mixed with water, while the emulsification state of the fuel oil is maintained at a desired level, by means of a circulating system including a stirrer and a vertical heating bath connected thereto.
With the expectation of future petroleum shortages, there have been proposed various methods for increasing heat efficiency by improvement of boilers or other fuel treating devices, and modification of oil. In addition, there are provided methods for increasing combustion efficiency and decreasing emission of pollutants, in particular, air pollutants, by using combustion enhancers or passing fuel oil through a magnetic field. However, such methods have limited effect on heat efficiency and prevention of air pollution.
Further, modified oil obtained by adding a fuel oil modifying composition consisting mainly of siloxane to fuel oil is increased in combustion efficiency and prevents air pollution, but is low in fuel saving effect.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to alleviate problems encountered in the prior art and to provide a method of burning emulsion fuel oil having advantages of excellent combustion efficiency and high fuel saving effect, by stirring the emulsion fuel oil comprising a fuel oil additive composition mixed with a predetermined amount of water by means of a stirrer capable of cutting the fuel oil to fine particles, to obtain emulsion fuel oil having uniformly cut particles, among which emulsion fuel oil having the most preferable emulsification state is selectively burned while the oil emulsification state is continuously maintained at a desired level.